calibrifandomcom-20200216-history
The Riftening
Session 1 The party is back in Garyndiana nursing their wounds from their encounter in Ingoh. Idris and Elnick spend their nights at Mag's Inn tending to Gundyr, who's fallen into a coma. Idris has fallen deeper off the wagon and slipped fully back into alcoholism. Ashamed by this lack of self-control, he cannot bring himself to return to his monastary. One night, Gundyr awakes in a cold sweat and barges out of the bar, much to the surprise of Elnick and Idris. From the alleyway, a large crack, a sharp scream. Gundyr, still disoriented, stumbles towards the commotion, Elnick and Idris quickly follow suit. They find a man in monk's garb, interrogating a strange elf. Like the sexy heroes they are, they quickly intervene. Idris recognizes the man as a fellow monk from his monastary. The man is interrogating and torturing the elf, asking about the wherabouts of his son. His demeanor is blind and viscious, like a feral dog, the skin on the right side of his face seemingly burned off. In the battle, two monks join the feral father, further disfigured and hardly resembling human. During this time, Gundyr reels from the shock of his new powers, spitting bees and shit like some sort of bee-wizard. The party makes quick work of the monks, leaving only the father (and one testicle) alive. After the battle, the elf introduces himself to the party as Sarperios Eryn, a wandering wood elf. Their introductions are cut short by a woman in the alleyway. In one hand, a crying child, in another, a crooked knife. The mother claims to be both the wife of the monk and the mother of the child. Gundyr immediately recognizes the woman as The Salesman playing tricks. Eryn, quick to act, shoots the woman between the eyes. The woman dies and the spirit of the Salesman leaves the body. The child he supposedly saves dissolves into sand. Mags, hearing the commotion, agrees to hold the party for one last day before kicking them out in the morning. She will not stand for more magic and violence happening outside her bar. Session 2 The party departs from Garyndiana toward the monastary for answers. Idris decides to cut through the forest in order to avoid drawing attention. There they encounter a party of two guards knocked unconscious by what seemed to be monks. They claim the Baba Yaga, a witch of the forest saved them. Deeper in the forest, the fog grows denser and denser. They encounter a gate containing a strange, blue fog. The party enters through it to find themselves in the same forest, without fog. Large, ancient tablets form a three-way venn diagram of their specific traits. When the party solves the puzzle, they fall through a magical quick sand and find themselves in a magical lake. At the shore of the lake are the spirits of all the people they've killed. They visit the Baba Yaga, who tells them about the Salesman's proclivity for corruption and his desire to conquer the world they inhabit. He gives the party a mushroom staff, a shield of missile attraction, and a vorpal dagger to fight against the Salesman. She sends them back to the forest where they came. Session 3 The party encounters the monastary and notice the temple in immaculate condition. When entering through the back they notice similar magic to the gate in the forest. A parallel reflection on the world they're from. In the main hallway, they find a giant stone dragon head. They unclench its jaws by whispering secrets into its ears. Category:Arcs